1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display, and more particularly to a display with rotatable image capturing module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the booming of portable electronic products, 3G broadband communication and home appliances, and further accompanied by the versatile application of multi-media products such as dynamic video capturing and on-line video, a gorgeous market potential is expected.
Referring to FIG. 1A, a perspective diagram of a conventional portable computer with a lens module when unfolded is shown. Conventional portable computer 10 at least includes a body 11, an upper cover 12, a display panel 13 and a lens module 20. The upper cover 12 is pivotally connected to the body 11, and the display panel 13 is disposed on the upper cover 12. The lens module 20 includes a housing 21 and a lens (CMOS camera) 22. The lens module 20 is rotatably disposed on the upper cover 12 and positioned at the top of the display panel 13. When in use, the lens 22 is rotatable to adjust a suitable angle of capturing the desired image. When not in use, the lens 22 rotates to be coplanar with the display panel 13 to protect the lens 20 as shown in FIG. 1A. With the lens module being in-built in the portable computer, the portable computer can be more light, handy and convenientle. For example, the voice and images are transmitted and communicated in a video conference everywhere.
However, the lens module of a conventional portable computer is disposed on the edge of the upper cover and is susceptible to be collided and damaged. Referring to FIG. 1B, a front view of the portable computer of FIG. 1A when folded is shown. When the user opens or closes the upper cover 12, the lens module 20 is very likely to be touched or collided, and results in unnecessary tipping over. When the user holds one end of the upper cover 12 and opens the upper cover 12, the lens module 20 is still very likely to be touched and tipped over. Similarly, no matter the upper cover 12 is being opened or closed, the user may carelessly touch or turn the lens module 20. Consequently, the lens module 20 will become loose or out of order, reducing the lifespan of the mechanic components in the lens module 20.